


Princess of Flame and Steel

by Heavilycaffeinatedwriter



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Book 1: Red Queen, Book 2: Glass Sword, Book 3: King's Cage, Book 4: War Storm, Childhood Trauma, Dystopia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mild Smut, Princes & Princesses, Ptolemus Samos is a horny bastard, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavilycaffeinatedwriter/pseuds/Heavilycaffeinatedwriter
Summary: Princess Althea Calore of Norta was no stranger to the idea of duty.She spent her entire life perfecting a persona which she presented to the world, the perfect princess.But what happens when that mask begins to slip due to the unexpected development of very complicated feelings for one Ptolemus Samos?
Relationships: Elane Haven/Evangeline Samos, Mare Barrow/Maven Calore, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ptolemus Samos & Original Female Character(s), Ptolemus Samos/ Althea Calore (OC), Wren Skonos/ Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after me reading Red Queen and having an unhealthy obsession with Ptolemus Samos (I have a type, what can I say). So, I went looking for fanfics for him and stuff but there’s not enough in my opinion and Tolly needs some love. Hence, have another fan fiction! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, this was originally posted on Quotev but I thought I’d move it over to here as well :)

As a Princess of Norta, there were certain traditions that Althea was required to uphold. Queenstrial was one of those things.

She had to admit, the prospect of watching the young girls of Norta violently compete for her brothers’ attentions, under the impression that they may gain status and a crown should they succeed, was incredibly strange but not foreign. After all, she has spent her entire life watching these same girls throw themselves at her siblings any chance they got, whether it be to simply garner a dance at one of the many high society balls or just to gain Cal and Maven’s attention. Much too often, in her opinion, had Althea been subjected to the ladies of the Silver Elite singing praises of the princes and their attractiveness, among other things that she has scourged from her mind due to the sheer vileness of knowing the way the girls “fantasied” about her irritating older siblings.

Althea was no fool, she knew that her brothers were attractive. She was as well, all three siblings sharing in their dark hair and beautiful features, call it a blessing in their genetics. She knew why the young girls fawned over them so much. However, it was much different when she was forced to face such crass talk head on. One of the very few reasons that she was glad for her lack of friends, sparing her trivial talk of Cal’s muscles or Maven’s eyes.

But Queenstrial was something completely different. This wasn’t just going to give her brothers some brief drunken flirtation that will be brushed off the next morning, it was going to gain them their future wives. A queen and a princess. The thought made Althea feel nauseas.

She knew why Cal had to do it, after all, he was to be king someday. Every king needs a queen to rule by his side, to give him heirs and secure the Royal bloodline. It was unfortunate that he would have no say in his future bride, if anyone deserved a bit more love in their life it was Cal. After everything he’s been through in his nineteen years, loosing his mother so young and growing up with the weight of a crown ghosting over his head, it couldn’t have been easy. But they were Silver. Silver meant strength and power. Which was why his queen would have to be the most powerful of them all. She knew Cal had been sadly resigned to his fate for a while now, though it didn’t make the pain in her heart subside at the thought. But Maven...

Maven, her twin, the second prince. The shadow to Cal’s flame, he shouldn’t have to choose this way. He deserved love just as much as Cal did, in Althea’s opinion, if not more. Growing up, always being regarded in second place in comparison to the golden prince, it took its toll on him. Althea knows it better than anyone, being one of the only people that Maven feels comfortable being himself around, seeing the broken and lost boy behind the mask he puts on. She knows he doesn’t want to get married to some Silver girl with overtly ambitious intentions, yet that is the fate their parents have thrust upon him. On both of them. It bothered Althea to no end.

She had tried reasoning with her parents, suggesting that they wait another year at least until Maven and she turn eighteen, but the King and Queen would not hear of it. Not with the looming threat of the war hanging over their heads and now that of the Scarlet Guard, a red terrorist group who had already managed to do a great deal of damage with the latest bombing. Althea knew they were worried, the Silvers were growing restless and people were questioning the authority of the Calore monarchs. They could not appear weak, not now. A strong set of future leaders would help solidify their power, and keep the Silver Elite in their place. So, her brothers’ fates were sealed and Althea could do nothing.

Fire spiked in her blood as she made her way to the arena, two sentinels at her tail. It was something she hated about being royalty, never having a moment to yourself. She was constantly under surveillance, guards accompanying her everywhere she went and stationed outside of her door while she slept. Always watching. Waiting.

The thought made Althea tug at her long, black gloves, pulling them tighter where they had slipped down slightly. She knew it was a silly habit, the gloves were especially crafted for her, they were a perfect fit. She understood that, it was practically impossible for them to fall off. But, she couldn’t ignore that small, fearful part of her, no matter how hard she tried over the years. The little voice of doubt persisted and crept into her mind. If she weren’t so gifted in her own understanding of the human psyche, she was certain that it would consume her. All eyes were going to be on her family today, she couldn’t afford any accidents. 

But she wouldn’t allow that, she was her mother’s daughter after all. _People’s minds were like instruments_ , is what Elara had taught her, _things for us to use and play with_. That she should not be scared of something that she can control. It’s terribly ironic that a whisper has trouble controlling her own mind, despite the clear power she holds over that of others. Julian Jacos would likely laugh at the thought, spew some entertaining nonsense about some old poet whose work predominantly featured such ironies and scold her when she would inevitably roll her eyes. She wished he was there at that moment, prattling on about some book to calm her spiking pulse and the inferno broiling beneath. But he was not. Nether were her brothers, she thought with a growing discomfort, who always managed to quench the untapped flame within just with their presence, calming her even when they would bicker and spit at each other like children. No, she had to cool the rising heat on her own, for that is how it will be before much longer. Her brothers will be married within the year, too occupied with their new wives and duties to chase her around as they used to. Mother and father will be busy dealing with the kingdom, still trying to win the war. Leaving Althea alone. Watching and waiting.

Until they decide to marry her off too. Probably to one of the obnoxious Piedmont princes, Althea’s nose scrunched up slightly at the thought, to solidify their alliances against the Lakelanders. She knew it would be the sensible move for the kingdom, but she despised the idea of being taken from her home and thrust into the darkness of the south, to be the property of some cruel prince and used to create offspring like a brood mare.

Althea knew that she would most likely never be allowed to marry for love, something her mother drilled into her from a young age, when she would enjoy stories of handsome knights rescuing their true love, but she had hoped that perhaps she would marry someone kind that she could get along with. A life of comfort with someone she knows will take care of her. Love was never a consideration, she was smart enough to to see her place in the world as a woman and a princess, but she had been placated with the idea of fondness, a mutual likability.

Marriage wasn’t a topic that was regularly discussed in regards to her, which Althea couldn’t help but find odd at times when considering her position. But she soon realised why that was a few days after she and Maven’s fifteenth birthday. It was during dinner that her mother had brought up the fact that Lady Iral had brought up a possible betrothal between her grandson and Althea during the party a few nights ago and again that afternoon while Elara was having a few ladies for tea. Her father had tensed strangely, forcing out that Althea was too young for marriage before turning back to his food. The young princess had exchanged looks with her brothers, both of which seemed just as irked by the topic as their father. Elara, the argumentative woman that she was, wouldn’t let the matter drop. She agreed that her daughter was too young for marriage but not for a betrothal, after all it was a good match and it would help to perhaps sate the Panther and gain her favour. It would be incredibly beneficial to have House Iral on their side as the years go by. Althea couldn’t help but see the truth in her mother’s words but her father was less inclined, informing his wife that he doesn’t care for gaining the favour of the Panther and there will be no discussion of her marriage until she is older. His voice was raised by the end and he solidified his point with a swift smack to the table. Elara did not jump like Althea did, not used to seeing her father so irate, but she did not persist in the topic after that. 

She asked him later why he was so lax about setting up a betrothal for her and he told her that he wasn’t ready to give his little girl away, especially not to someone who wasn’t good enough for her. Thea didn’t think she had ever loved her father more than in that moment. It was a great relief to her, knowing that her father was in no hurry to see her wed, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t take advantage of such a privilege. In the years since, she’s received the attentions of many hopeful silvers, she was amused by their attempts to seduce her in order to secure a marriage and humoured them more often than not. She allowed them to dance and flirt with her at social gatherings, though none of them have ever progressed beyond that.

Althea didn’t know what she was looking for, but it certainly wasn’t the arrogant boys pretending to be men that paraded themselves like peacocks around her. It was rather disappointing really, the Silvers displayed themselves so proudly, presenting themselves so strong and powerful, but the future generation have been coddled to the point of ruin. There is rarely a display of pure power among them. It was no wonder the Scarlet Guard are choosing to rise now, in comparison to generations before the future Lords and Ladies of Norta are nothing but spoiled upstarts and if it were left down to them it would be the end of them all...

Althea sighed, trying not to let her mind spiral, she had to focus. So, with that thought, she continued forward, reigning in her inner flame and storing it for another day. Right now they needed to see their princess, demure and pleasant, not the inner hellcat that craved destruction.

She took note of the familiar corridor, realised that she had gotten much closer to the arena while swimming among her thoughts than she anticipated, painfully aware of the two sentinels flanking her every step. She couldn’t help but feel suffocated by their presence and often wondered if this was similar to being imprisoned within the silent stone cells, even though she could still feel her ability ready and alert within her. She almost sighed in relief when she turned a corner and spotted a familiar guard standing beside her brother at the end of the corridor. Subtly, the princess sped up her pace, allowing her to reach the pair faster.

Cal turned his head away from the young Samos at the sound of her heels clipping against the floor, a grin creasing his lips as she approached him, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Althea offered him a comforting smile in return and could have kissed him when he began to make his way towards her, allowing the siblings to meet much quicker.

”Sister,” Cal greeted, pulling her into his warm embrace which Althea relished in. That was something else she loved, the unnatural warmth that they Calore’s possessed. Something about it was incredibly comforting, and it was particularly nice that all three siblings had inherited the trait from their burner father. Their mother was not so inclined, with her lithe body possessing very little warmth, but Althea always found something soothing within her mother’s coolness too. It was a nice contrast.

”Brother,” Thea returned, finally parting from his warmth. “And how are you today?” Her tone was light but the siblings both knew her words held a deeper meaning. _How do you feel about being forced to dance like a monkey for these people_ , is what she truly wanted to ask, _about giving up your future and freedom to appease them?_ Something flashed in his golden eyes, signaling that he understood her meaning.

“I am impassive,” Cal told her, offering Athea his arm, which she gladly took. He began to lead his sister down the corridor as he continued. “The day will come and pass, whether I want it to or not, so I am resigned to my fate”

”You should not have to be,” Thea muttered softly, blue eyes meeting his. The words weighed heavy in the air.

”You’re right, Thea,” Cal told her, a softness in his expression that he reserved only for her and Maven. “But it’s the way that things are”

Thea sighed lightly but didn’t disagree. He was right, this was how their lives were going to be and there was nothing to be done about it. It doesn’t mean it stung any less to admit it.

”So, who’s the favourite?” Cal asked after a moment, desperate to lighten the mood. Thea quirked a brow at him.

”Are you trying to be funny? We all know exactly who your queen is going to be and all I’ll say is good luck trying to avoid metal for the rest of your life” Thea smirked, giving her elder brother a condescending pat on the arm.

”I’m going to have to move to a secluded cabin in the woods if I want to make it past my twenties” Cal winced, causing Thea to laugh. “But I already knew that, I was talking about our dear brother”

That gave Thea pause, taking a moment to mull over her options. A second son has a bit more luxury in choosing a wife as he usually gets a say in the final decision. Maven would be no exception, but that information didn’t make things any easier to predict. Her twin was a lone wolf, her polar opposite in that way, he didn’t much care for social gatherings and preferred to keep to himself. On a good day, Maven would converse with a guard or two, maybe some of the sons and daughters of the high houses during training if they weren’t being particularly cumbersome but most days his human contact was limited to herself, Cal and their parents. It was incredibly depressing when you thought about it but Maven much preferred to find comfort in solace where he could let his mask drop and just be himself, something they did not get the opportunity to do often, and she understood that. But his lack of socialisation made it difficult in anticipating which of the girls he would find suitable enough to marry.

”That is an incredibly difficult question,” Thea considered and Cal nodded in agreement, clearly having went through the same motions as she when he first thought of it. “It could end in one of two ways, Maven could surprise us all and actually decide on a nice girl that he will be able to coexist peacefully with-“

”Or?” Cal pressed, amusement lacing his tone.

”Or he could be the indecisive introvert we all know him to be and drive our parents insane until they eventually have enough and pick for him, forcing him to marry someone just as ambitious as Evangeline. Probably Sonya Iral” Thea added and Cal roared with laughter at the prospect, even the princess herself couldn’t help but laugh with him.

”I suppose I better make that a two bedroom cabin if that’s the case,” Cal chuckled. “What a pair we’ll make; the Princes of Norta, reduced to hiding from their very scary brides like cowering dogs”

”They’ll write songs about it” Thea teased, giggling at her brother’s antics. “I can see it now; ‘The Princes and their perilous Princesses’”

”The Calore legacy up in flames,” Cal exclaimed dramatically, throwing his free hand up against his forehead. “Father would have a fit, they’d have to drag him to his grave kicking and screaming” That earned him a smack against the back of the head.

”Ow!”

”How many times have I told you,” Thea stressed with a scowl. “Don’t put that kind of energy into the universe!”

”You’re so superstitious, little sister” Cal teased, patting her on the head. Thea swatted his hand away with her own.

”I am not!” The Princess pouted. “I just don’t like tempting fate. Father, mother, Maven, you and everyone we care for are all going to live long and prosperous lives and that’s that”

”Yes we are,” Cal agreed, placing a kiss on her head. “All because of you and your fate-worshiping nonsense”

This time, Cal anticipated the slap and moved his head away just in time, much to the smaller royal’s irritation. Cal laughed at the expression on her face, probably something between an angry kitten and a pouty puppy in his eyes, which only caused her to purse her lips firmer.

”Laugh it up, Tiberius” Thea scowled, causing him to pause at the use of his full name. “I’m not the one who will end this day shackled to a blade in human form, if you can even call Evangeline human” 

“She’s probably not,” Cal said lightly after a short moment, a boyish grin on his face. Thea would sometimes forget that he was the eldest with the way he acted. “I would reckon that most of the Samos’ aren’t, probably all robots in disguise”

Now it was Althea’s turn to laugh again, rolling her eyes playfully at her brother’s vivid imagination. “You are so stupid at times”

”I am,” Cal agreed, grinning like a fool. “Which is why I’ve got you, keeps me from doing anything too damaging”

”To your reputation or your actual person?”

”Both” Cal winked and this time Thea couldn’t help but return that stupid grin of his. Her brothers were something else entirely. Speaking of...

”There you are!”

The pair were so caught up in themselves that they hadn’t even realised that they had made it to the hallway leading to the entrance to the royal box and their aforementioned brother was now making his way towards them.

”Mother was getting slightly concerned that you’d ditched the guards and gotten lost again” Maven told her, causing a light silver to dust her cheeks at the mention.

”That was one time and I was twelve” She argued lightly, releasing Cal’s arm and greeting her twin with an embrace and kiss on the cheek. “Hi, Mavey”

”Hi, Thea,” Maven returned, ignoring her use of that horrendous nickname. The pair then pulled away and Maven took the opportunity to give her the once over. “You look lovely”

”Don’t I always?” The Princess joked and the younger prince rolled his eyes playfully before moving to stand at the side of her opposite Cal.

”Of course, little sister” Maven agreed, offering her his right arm while Cal offers his left. Althea smiles at the boys, happily looping each of her arms through theirs and allowing her brothers to escort her to where their parents with no doubt be waiting for them.

The dark haired princess relished in having both her boys by her side. She grew up with the comfort of being surrounded by her protective older brothers and the trio were rarely separated, until she and Maven turned fourteen and the boys were sent to the front for a time while she had to stay home. It was the longest the trio had even been apart and Thea had been miserable. Maven and Cal felt the exact same, rarely leaving their sister’s side for even a moment for the first few weeks after their return. Maybe the trio were a bit codependent, but they didn’t mind. Their bond was deep and meaningful, no one could ever fault them in their love for one another. Thea hadn’t realised how special it was until they started training with the other children and she saw how some siblings couldn’t even bare to stand near each other. It greatly upset her, the thought that others were missing out on having such a close relationship with their family, but she knew how Silvers were. Many viewed any form of affection or love as a weakness and sought to drill that belief into their children. Thea was very glad that her father wasn’t so inclined.

”So, what were you two gossiping about earlier?” Maven asked, referring to the giddy state they arrived in.

”Cal’s stupidity” Thea smiled, causing Cal to snort and Maven to bark a laugh.

”Oh, I am sorry that I missed that” Maven smirked.

”Don’t worry, our dear brother has an obscene amount of idiocy and it won’t be long before he does something incredibly dimwitted that requires immediate mockery, most likely from us” Althea teased and Cal wore a look of mock offence while Maven struggled to contain his laughter, with mother and father getting closer with each step it was best to try and compose themselves. Safe to say, Cal’s dramatics were not helping.

”Betrayal! By my own flesh and blood, I can’t scarcely believe it,” Cal exclaimed, hand on his heart. Maven was practically wheezing at this point and Thea was reduced to a fit of giggles. “For shame!”

”Are you quite finished?” Althea breathed, finally managing to cease her laughter as they grew nearer the royal box. Cal gave one final dramatic sigh before nodding, a shit eating grin on his face as he dropped the act. Maven was in the process of composing himself, taking deep breaths and straightening himself once more as the trio stopped at the entryway, meeting two familiar figures at the curtains.

”I see you managed to find them” King Tiberius commented with a smile, watching his children fondly. Althea gives her father a shy smile and he shoots her wink in response. Thea allows her eyes to drift to her mother and regrets it almost immediately. Queen Elara had a much sterner look in her face than that of her husband and she knew that it wasn’t just because she took her time in getting there. Even her father, behind his gentle grin that reminded her so much of Cal, was tenser than usual. She knew how much was at stake should today be a disaster and understood the drive to showcase their family’s strength before the high houses. So she couldn’t help the sense of pride when her mother looked her over and smiled in approval.

”You look beautiful, dear” Elara told her, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. 

“Thank you, mother” Althea practically beamed, and she could practically feel Maven stifle a snort. She ignored her twin, enjoying the small praise from her mother that was usually rather rare.

Elara wasn’t a bad mother, in fact Thea believed it was one of the things she excelled at. Her love for her children was unmatched and had no bounds, she would do anything for them. But, it was no secret that she tended to favour her brother over Althea herself at times. It didn’t mean that Elara loved Maven more or anything, but it did mean that she tended to shower him with praise whenever she got the chance, and tended to forget to do the same with her daughter. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, it just meant that when she did receive compliments from her mother, Althea was more inclined to appreciate them more. Thea didn’t let it bother her; after all, she was much more of a daddy’s girl anyhow.

The clock began to chime, signaling to the royals that it was time to begin the festivities. Althea released her brothers from her grip and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before moving to stand in between her parents, sparing the boys one last look as they took to the wings to prepare themselves before straightening out her skirts and her posture. Thea shares a look with each of her parents, silent words of warning passing between them. _You know what to do_ , Elara whispered into her daughter’s head and Althea nodded in response. The princess felt her own whisper ability crawling to life within her. Ready. Alert. At her daughter’s affirmation, Elara turned back around and allowed Tiberius to take her hand and lead her. All three royals having plastered on their masks as made their way into the royal box to let the Queenstrial begin.


	2. Queenstrial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, actual plot! And our first look at Ptolemus, who I am so excited to write about! I’m so ready to get further into this story and Althea’s character. Also, fair warning, this is definitely a slow burn fanfic but don’t give up on me please, I promise I have a plan! Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter.

The sharp tone of the speakers reverberates through the arena as it harks out a melody, heralding the entrance of the royal family. Ptolemus Samos and his father join the other High Houses in standing for their entrance, begrudgingly or not it must be done.  
  


”Here we go” The young silver murmurs to the Samos patriarch, watching as their rotund king makes his way into the royal box with the queen at his tail.

Ptolemus has long been disappointed by the state of their current leader. He used to idealise him as a boy, Tiberius Calore was everything he wanted to be. A warrior king with fire spiking through his veins. He was a legend on the battlefield, but then he went soft and stopped fighting. As his once admirable strength weakened and his ever-growing gut increased in size, Ptolemus’s boyish commendation for the man faded. Nowadays, almost nineteen years later, the Samos heir holds enough respect for the man in order to remain courteous but that is all. The king wasn’t much to behold anymore.

The queen on the other hand was a different beast all together. All cold and calculating with her Merandus colouring, sharp features like a predatory cat. Ptolemus was man enough to admit that the Whisper Queen unnerved him at times. Something deep within him recoils at the thought of being subjected to Elara Merandus’ mercy. He had faced off against her cousin, Samson, during training enough times to know that he didn’t want to make an enemy of their kind. Especially if you hear the rumours about how the last queen met her end, although no one would dare mention it out loud. No one likes to talk of dead queens. The silver haired young man brushed off the thoughts, he would do well to reign in his mind while in the present company.

Ptolemus then turned his attention to the final entrant to the royal box. Draped in red, all dark hair and doe eyes, with a pretty smile on her face. Their princess, the lovely Althea Calore. Now, Ptolemus Samos was not one to fall prey to the charms of women, unlike many other foolish men he knew. However, even he could not deny the sheer perfection that was the Calore princess. She was stunning, in every sense of the word. She was a small thing, barely reaching her father’s shoulder, with soft and voluptuous curves that made her look much older than her seventeen years. He could see the similarities between she and her mother clearly, with her attractive bone structure and Merandus blue eyes, but her father’s influence remained overpowering in her long dark locks that curled down to her waist.  
  


Ptolemus had often heard her name being mentioned by his fellow soldiers and other sons of the High Houses, joking that if a Princestrail was a thing then the majority of the men there would betray their own kin if it garnered them a chance at wedding and bedding the princess. There was a lot more salacious talk about her too, regarding her body and what she could do with it, which Ptolemus found in rather bad taste. She was still a princess after all, although he would not deny having similar thoughts himself every once in a while. He was a man and couldn’t fault the others for sharing in those feelings. She was the perfect physical combination of the king and queen, with a natural air of elegance to match and Ptolemus couldn’t stand it.

_No one could be that perfect_ , Ptolemus thought, _there has to be something wrong with her_. Of course, he had never truly held conversation long enough with the girl to find out. The two ran in different circles of society, but he knew her eldest brother well enough and the crown prince did occasionally mention his sweet sister. Althea would write to both her brothers reverently when they were away fighting at the front and, from Ptolemus’ brief time there, he saw the effect she had on the princes. The Calore siblings reminded him a lot of his own sister and him in that sense, they clearly cared very deeply for one another. But something about her still didn’t sit right with him, maybe it was because she was a whisper but something told Ptolemus that she was hiding something. Yet, he found himself strangely drawn to discovering what that was.

”Death to the Scarlet Guard!” Someone shouts from the crowd, causing the whole arena to erupt in agreement. It made Ptolemus want to roll his eyes. The silly Red Guard was no true concern, just a few emboldened idiots who needed to be reminded of their place. It was nothing that they couldn’t handle, Reds were weak after all.

Ptolemus watched the royal family’s reaction carefully, seeing the King pale slightly at the outburst while the Queen’s eyes narrow just enough to be threatening. The princess on the other hand bristles at the noise, her smile tightening a touch as she clasps her glove-clad hands at her front. Ptolemus fought off a smirk at her error, a sick pleasure rolling through him at having found something that bothers her enough to slip past her facade.

”The Scarlet Guard - and all our enemies - are being dealt with!” Tiberius booms, practically snarling at the crowd. It quickly silences the rabble and Ptolemus is rather glad for it. He always hated how loud the High Houses could become. “But that is not what we are here to address. Today we honour tradition, and no Red Devil will impede that. Now is the right of Queenstrial, to bring forth the most talented daughter to wed the most noble son. In this we find strength, to bind the High Houses, and power, to ensure Silver rule until the end of days, to defeat our enemies, on the borders and within them”

”Strength,” Ptolemus and his father join the other Houses in calling out the mantra they are taught from birth. “Power”

”The time has come again to uphold this ideal and both my sons honour our most solemn custom” Tiberius waves a hand, and the two princes step forward, flanking h their father. Ptolemus notices Althea glacé between her brothers, offering them a small comforting smile, before returning her attention to the crowd once more. “The Prince Maven, of House Calore and Merandus, son of my royal wife, the Queen Elara” Maven raises his hand and surveys the crowd with a regality that’s could rival that of his twin. “And the crown prince of House Calore and Jacos, son of my late wife, the Queen Coriane, heir to the Kingdom of Norta and the Burning Crown, Tiberius the Seventh” Cal steps forward then, smiling and waving, much more carefree than his brother. Although, Ptolemus knows that neither of them want to be there.

”All if you have come to honour my son and the kingdom, and do I honour you,” The King rumbles, raising his arms and gesturing to the High Houses. “I honour your right to rule. The future king, the son of my son, will be of your silverblood, as he will be of mine. Who will claim their right?”

Volo Samos wastes no time in barking out a response. “I claim Queenstrial!”

_Always straight to the point his father_ , Ptolemus thought as the other High Lords began to follow suit.

The King looks pleased with the response as he smiles and nods. “Then it has begun. Lord Provos, if you would”

The king turns to the Provos House’s box and Lord Provos steps forward, raising his hand. Then the structure begins to move and Ptolemus smirks to himself. Let the pageantry begin..

* * *

Althea stole glances at her brothers as the next girl is brought forth. She didn’t much care for the displays of power that were going on beneath them, much more focused on her brother’s reactions and expressions. She studied them both thoroughly, looking for any twitch or sign of what they were feeling. The thought had crossed her mind to use her whisper ability to poke into their heads but she dismissed it as soon as it came.

_I would never do that to them_ , she thought, _we don’t keep secrets_. Besides, the princess didn’t need to be able to read minds to know how her siblings were coping. Both brothers had their tell-tale signs, the slight bob in Cal’s throat as he smiled or the way Maven’s hands twitched in his lap. It wasn’t hard to tell how uncomfortable they were by the whole thing and she didn’t blame them.

From her vantage point, in between her two brothers, she was able to easily survey the crowd, taking in the power-hungry faces of the Silver Elite. But that wasn’t her only job here today, as her mother had reminded her before the pageantry began. Her face held a relaxed smile and she glanced down at the latest competitor, an Animos of House Viper, but her mind was somewhere else entirely.

Althea focused her ability, feeling the familiar tingle across her forehead as she pushed the gentle whisper in her mind forward and straight to the Viper girl, the same way she had done to a select few during the course of the Queenstrial thus far. _It was a clever idea on her mother’s part_ , Althea had thought when Elara first informed her on what was expected of her, _to creep in their minds and fish out their true desires while they were too busy to notice_. It was incredibly rare to garner such an opportunity when among Silvers, who so meticulously hide their minds and true intentions.

Over the years of perfecting her ability, Althea found that people often projected different walls within their subconscious to protect their inner thoughts. Some were paper thin and Althea could tear through them in mere seconds with little to no effort, but others were stubborn and strong. Usually those kinds of mental blocks were only found in those with a particular sense of power or arrogance, sometimes both, and the animos is no different from that of her kin. The wall is thick and obsidian black, but not impenetrable. Althea has broken down stronger than hers. The whispers got louder as she put more pressure on the mental blockade, ensuring that it wasn’t enough to draw the Viper’s attention while she used her ability to control a flock of doves. The princess could have smirked as she felt the wall ripple under her, until she began to slip through and into the den of the snake.

_Focus_ , Althea could feel the girl’s thoughts float into her minds-eye, _Father is counting on you_.

She paused briefly at the girl’s overpowering desire to please her father before digging deeper, skimming over the strained relationship with her mother and the jealousy of her arrogant brother. Althea paused at the face of Heron Welle, one of the girls who had performed earlier, thoughts of an emotional connection, a friendship? The princess pushed past it, delving deeper still until she found what she wanted.

_I don’t want to be queen_ , the Viper’s voice rung like a melody, _I want to fight and show the world what Atara Viper is made of._

_There it is,_ Althea thought, _who you really are._

The whispers ceased, drawing back out of the girl’s mind quick as a whip and to their host. Thea sighed softly as the familiar tingle subsided within her mind until it was as though it had never been there at all.

The princess straightened in her seat slightly as Atara Viper finished with a flare, forcing the doves to fly into the electric shield above and kill themselves.

_Lovely_ , Thea thought with a grimace as the birds sizzled in explosions of feathers and blood but applauded politely nonetheless. When the Viper girl disappeared into the floor, Althea could feel her mother’s gaze and turned to meet her eyes. The two women stared at each other briefly, silent words passing between them as Thea shook her head stifly in response to the question in her mother’s eyes.

_Not her_ , Althea whispered in Elara’s head, careful not to cross any boundaries. The queen nodded once at her daughter before turning her gaze back towards the arena, watching as the final girl made her way out. Althea couldn’t help but stiffen at the sight of the Samos girl and noted that her parents too subtly sat straighter in their seats. The princess spared a glance at her eldest brother who kept his own gaze focused on his hands and felt a pang in her chest.

_Poor Cal_ , she thought sadly, _he’s going to have to spend the rest of his life with her and he doesn’t even have a choice._

Althea discreetly reached a gloved hand out and placed it over his, giving him a reassuring squeeze before retreating back before anyone could catch her. Cal raised his eyes to meet hers, a sad smile creasing his lips but Thea could see the gratitude shining in his eyes. The princess offered him a gentle smile in return before turning her attention back to her future sister-in-law.

Evangeline Samos clearly relished in the attention of the High Houses, shooting a two-fingered salute to her own house and then to the royals. Thea could have rolled her eyes at her parents for returning the gesture but she knew that no one was truly stupid enough to believe they could beat the silver haired girl in the quest for the crown. The princess watched her closely and a wicked smirk on the magnetron’s face as she called upon her lethal ability.

”Magnetron!” Lord Volo Samos called out, as though it wasn’t obvious, watching with pride as the metal studs on Evangeline’s leather jumpsuit came to life and flew around in the air. Sharp and deadly, much like the girl controlling them.

The Samos girl proceeded to put on a display of power that was as impressive as it was lethal. Metal bullets flying wildly around the arena with painful accuracy, striking the walls, sandy floor and even the electric shield above her. Thea almost winces at the sound of clanking metal as large pipes rise from the ground beneath the magnetron and the walls surrounding her, gathering above her in a crown of metal while she laughed, though the sound was muffled by the screeching of the pipes.

_She doesn’t even pretend to be subtle,_ Thea thought miserably, _she knows just as well as everyone else that she’s already won._

But the arrogant Samos girl wasn’t done yet. Thea watched in slight horror as Evangeline used her power to force some of the boxes, and the Silver Elite watched from within, forward. An array of cups and plates fell straight onto the electric shield and melted into nothing. Althea felt her heart construct in her throat at the sight of something red falling with the various bits and bobs.

_Not something_ , she thought, _someone_.

Her gut twisted as she watched the Red girl, probably only about Althea’s age by the look of it, tumble towards her sparking demise and the Princess couldn’t help but avert her eyes as she made contact with the shield. She was Silver, yes, but she was pretty sure that the sight of a charred teenager would churn even the strongest of stomachs and Althea was confident enough to admit that she was the owner of a particularly weak one.

The princess expected to hear cheers from the bloodthirsty nobles, applause masking the sound of the poor servant frying to death. But was proven wrong in the deadly silence that overtook the arena. A chill went up Althea’s spine. She turned her head back around at the sound of several gasps and shot straight out of her seat, all decorum forgotten, as she took in the sight of the red girl on top of the shield. She was alive. Not just alive but, it looked as though she was absorbing the electricity.

_But that can’t be,_ Althea thought in disbelief, _Reds don’t have powers._

The shield begins to smoke, sparks weakening before it completely shatters, dropping the red girl into the arena with Evangeline. Now Althea almost wished that the shield had killed her, it would have been a much cleaner death than the one she would suffer at the hands of the magnetron she was now corralled with.

Evangeline looked furious and the poor girl offered her an awkward wave, which only seemed to fuel her rage. Before anyone could blink, the Samos girl sent sharp shards of metal hurling at the serving girl. The poor Red raised her hands defensively and Althea couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped her lips as purple lightening erupts from the girl’s trembling hands and obliterates the metal shards mid-air before striking against the far wall, barely missing a stunned Evangeline.

Althea barely even registers the fact that her father and brother are also on their feet, peering over the end he of the box at the Red girl with lightening in her veins just like the majority of the High Houses. The princess is in too much shock to recognise much other than her own spiralling mind.

_How is this possible_ , Althea thought frantically, _it shouldn’t be possible._

And yet, it was. Standing right in front of her, clear as day. _The little lightening girl..._

”Sentinels,” Her father exclaims sharply, and the elite guard appears in all their red-orange glory. Standing alert. Watching and waiting. However, before the king can open his mouth, the Red girl darts off in a flurry of tattered clothes and panic, making a run for the hatch in the floor. “Seize her!”

The Sentinels are quick but so it seems is the girl and she uses it to her advantage, sliding into the hatch and disappearing from sight into the chamber below.

Everything moves quickly after that; the quick march of the Sentinels as they chase after the girl, the rumble of the Silvers as they try to rationalise what they just witnessed, Althea being ushered out of the arena by her mother with her twin while Cal and her father disappears in the opposite direction.

Althea wanted to go after them, to grab onto them and make them stay, but she was barely cognisant of her small but careful steps, never mind adding other limbs in to complicate matters. The young princess was still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. _What even just happened?_ She still wasn’t entirely sure but she couldn’t forget what she had bore witness to.

_A Red girl with lightening in her hands_ , Althea breathed, _it was impossible..._


	3. Impossible

Althea considered herself a rather rational individual but even she couldn’t help but be ruffled by the discovery of the little lightening girl, or so they have taken to calling her. A Red girl, born in the mud, with abilities like Althea had never seen before. It was incredibly unnerving to say the least.

However, Althea’s mother, ever the pragmatist, did not seem to be bothered in the slightest. The young princess always wondered how she could be so calm and collected all the time, it was a natural gift that neither she or her impulsive brother inherited. Thea was a worrier, she couldn’t help herself, it was as though a little part of her was always on edge. Always expecting the worst. She supposed that came with the territory of being a walking time bomb of emotion.

“We have a plan” Her mother had said, not long having returned from her visit to the Red girl down in the cells, spiking the youngest Calore sibling’s interest.

_And what a plan it was_ , Althea thought miserably. She thought that Queenstrial was bad, but this was much worse. Maven was going to marry the Red girl, Mare Barrow, and her parents were going to parade her around as some lost Silver daughter of a war hero to cover up the truth of her blood. She’s sure that Mare won’t be pleased by this news from what she’s garnered about her from her file, Maven surely isn’t. Then poor Cal, who’s obviously been told to marry Evangeline Samos. The whole thing is a total mess and it bothers Althea more that her brothers are the ones to suffer while she is left entirely unscathed. She would do anything if it meant her brothers were allowed to be happy but that was unfortunately out of their hands. Although, with her eighteenth birthday fast approaching, Thea reckons it won’t be too long until she’s saddled with a fiancé of her own.

_Cal better make that a three bedroom cabin_ , Althea thought, travelling back to she and her brother’s conversation earlier.

”Althea?” Her father’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, turning away from the window she had been standing by to face him. “Where did you go, dearest one? Your mind seemed somewhere else”

”I was just thinking about today,” She told him, hugging her arms around her body. “I just have a bad feeling about all of it; the Queenstrial, the engagements, everything”

Tiberias’ face softened for his youngest before holding out a hand to her from his seat. “Come here, my girl” He called gently and Thea made her way to him with a sad smile. Her skirts swished at her feet like the embers of a flame as she reached him, placing her hand in his and allowing him to guide her to sit by him on the arm of the large chair. “Don’t you fret about any of that, I know that the situation isn’t ideal but I assure you it’s for the best. First and foremost, we are Calores and we must do our duty to the kingdom, no matter the cost”

”I know,” Thea sighed, looking down at her lap. “It doesn’t make it any easier to accept it though”

”I know, but it must be done” Tiberias huffed before putting a smile on his face, desperate to change the subject. “Now, enough of that, tell me how your lessons have been going?”

She smiles gratefully at him for the switch in conversation but, before the young princess can answer, the entrance of her mother to the room stops her cold.

_This can’t be good_ , Althea thought miserably, _mother rarely ever comes looking for her husband outside of the public eye._

If Elara was surprised to find her daughter by the king’s side, she didn’t show it as she crossed the floor. Although, the young princess reckoned that her mother knew exactly where she was at any given moment. She reluctantly removed herself from her perch on her father’s chair and stood up straight so as not to receive any further scolding from her mother.

”The girl is ready for us, Tiberias” Elara clipped and Thea didn’t need to ask to whom she was referring. _The lightening girl._

”Alright,” Her father grumbled, rising from his chair in a similar manner to Althea but with slightly less elegance. He held out a strong arm to his daughter, which she gladly took, allowing her father to lead her towards her mother. “Let’s get going then”

The queen merely pursed her lips, eyes surveying the pair before turning on her heel and leading the procession out of her father’s office and towards the throne room. The walk was silent, with the only sound being that of the women’s heels against the marble and the clink of the Sentinels armour as they marched behind the royals dutifully.

Althea hated the tension between her parents. Even since she was little, it bothered her that there was no monochrome of likability between the pair. In fact, it was more like a distinctive air of hatred and distrust when it came to the king and queen’s relationship. It was something that Althea lived in constant fear of experiencing herself, one of the many reasons she was opposed to the idea of arranged marriages for her and her brothers.

Althea feels that familiar burning within again and suddenly looses the ability to control her body.

”Do we have to do this?” The young princess asks before she can stop herself. She immediately regretted it when Elara turned her cold gaze back on her.

”What else would you suggest we do, Althea?” The queen spoke, her voice sharp as a blade. “The High Houses seen what that girl can do, they must be placated or there will be chaos. Do you want us to be uprooted and disposed off like weeds?”

”Of course not,” Thea said, her voice weaker than she wanted it to be. The princess knew her mother well enough to realise that she had to pick her next words carefully. “I just think that there could be another way to go about this whole _lightening girl_ business that doesn’t involve forcing both her and Maven into a marriage”

”Like?”

”We could take her in as a ward,” Thea suggested, untangling herself from her father to move closer to her mother. “To show our gratitude to House Titanos, give her a position as one of my ladies, keep her hidden and safe. I mean, if we marry her to Maven, she’ll be a princess, constantly in the public eye. You talk of chaos and discord but that is just tempting fate”

”Althea, if we hide her away the Silvers will grow suspicions,” Her mother informed her, never faltering. Althea could feel her blood boiling at her coolness. “Besides, using her so openly will allow us to keep the Reds in check until all of this silly Guard nonsense is dealt with. It’s a mutually beneficial situation”

”For everyone except the two people who count! Maven is your son, how can you do this to him when all he’s ever wanted was to appease you?” Thea couldn’t help but snap, feeling something spark deep within her and the sudden fury. Though, as the princess’s fire began to rise, Elara’s piercing gaze grew impossibly colder. The high-tempered girl then realised she had perhaps crossed a line.

Her suspicion was confirmed when the queen’s hand shot out towards her, quick as a viper, as wrapped her upper arm in a vice-like grip, forcing the young girl to face her head-on.

”Elara!” Tiberias exclaimed in surprise, but she was too quick for him to stop her.

”On my colours, Althea, if you ever speak to me like that again there shall be dire consequences,” Elara exclaimed, her voice deadly as she gripped her daughter’s arm tightly. “Do I make myself clear?”

”Yes, mother” Althea practically whimpered. She felt pathetic but she knew when not to push her mother’s patience, this was one of those times.

”Release her!” The king practically growled and Elara drew back her hand, as though she had been burned. Seemed as though she also knew when and when not to push. Tiberias was by his daughter in an instant, cradling her face in his hands and frowning at Elara over her head. “That’s quite enough of that, woman! Have you gone mad?”

Elara glowered at her husband, turning on her heel and beginning to walk ahead of the two before stopping.

”I may be harsh but Althea understands and respects me,” She called over her shoulder. “Perhaps if you weren’t so quick to coddle her you too would see why we must instil such feelings within her. She is _your_ daughter, after all”

The Whisper Queen practically spat the last line, as though it was an insult, before strutting ahead and leaving the duo in her dust.

Althea took a peak at her father’s face and noticed the deep scowl that he reserved only for his wife. Something flickered in his eyes, but it was too quick for Thea to identify, before he turned back to his daughter. His expression softened almost immediately at the sight of her soft blue eyes, the same colour as her mother’s but missing the malicious gleam that Elara has.

”Your mother is a very difficult woman” He told her, but Althea was smart enough to realise that there was much more he wanted to say. Probably a few curse words were involved. But the king restrained himself, for the time being. “Are you alright?”

”I’m fine, honest,” She assures him, placing her hands over his, which still resided on her face, and gently pulling them away. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have pushed. I was just so-“

”Angry?” Her father guessed and Thea nodded sheepishly. Tiberias held out his arm once again and the young princess slipped hers into the crook as he began to lead her forward. “I understand that all too well, it’s not easy having something so destructive within you, but that is why it’s so important that we learn control. One of the reasons your lessons are so important”

”I know” Althea spoke softly and Tiberias eyed his daughter thoughtfully as they walked.

”You have a big heart, my daughter,” He told her gently. “Which is why you must guard your emotions carefully, though I know it can be difficult around your mother”

That earned him a small laugh and the king practically beamed at the small smile which graced her face. If there was one thing in life he despised it was seeing his princess unhappy. Thea didn’t know why, but sometimes she felt as though her father was the only person who truly understood her. She supposed that was the reason she clung to him so much, he was her rock.

”We should probably get a move on” Althea told him, though her smile was still there. “Mother’s already in a foul mood and we definitely don’t want to make it worse by being late”

The king nodded in agreement and the father-daughter pair began to pick up the pace as they made their way to the throne room, where Althea’s brothers’ fates would be forever sealed.

* * *

If she wasn’t so well trained, Althea might have gasped at the state of the poor girl as she was brought before them. Her brown hair was matted and faded at the ends while her face was red and dirty. Not to mention that she must have been incredibly sore from sleeping in that dingy cell. 

_At least they’re had the decency to give her fresh clothes_ , the princess thought, surveying the clean shirt, pants and boots with a neutral expression. But, even so, Thea couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She was just as trapped as her brothers.

”You will kneel” Elara sung, interrupting her daughter’s thoughts. Thea resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Kneel_? It’s hardly the time for inconsequential proprietary needs.

”I will not” The girl, Mare, told them and Althea could feel her lips tug at the corners.

”Do you enjoy your cell, girl?” Tiberias questioned. The threat within his words was clear but, to her credit, Mare did not back down.

”What do you want with me?”

”I told you, she’s Red through and through-“ The queen comments to her husband, but he is in no mood for her after the previous incident and is quick to wave her off. Althea doesn’t need to spare a glance at her mother to know that she is irritated by the dismissal.

”What I want concerning you is impossible” Tiberias snaps and Althea inhales softly.

”Well, I’m not sorry that you can’t kill me” Mare hits back and Althea can’t help the small snort that escapes her. She feels her mother’s glare on the side of her head and quickly plays the slip up into a cough, clearing her throat before muttering a polite apology.

”They didn’t say you were quick” Althea’s father chuckles, just as amused as his daughter. Thea shoots him a small but grateful smile before turning her attention back to the red girl who’s attention was now on the stacks of paper thrust before her. Her entire life in one folder.

”Mare Molly Barrow, born November seventeenth, 302 of the New Era, to Daniel and Ruth Barrow,” He recites, her entire existence laid bare for us. Again, Thea feels a pang if sympathy for the Red girl. “You have no occupation and are scheduled for conscription on your next birthday. You attend school sparingly and your academic test scores are low, and you have a list of offenses that would land you in prison in most cities. Thievery, smuggling, resisting arrest, to name a few. All together you are poor, rude, immoral, unintelligent, impoverished, bitter, stubborn and a blight upon your village and my kingdom”

This time, Althea can’t help her eyes from widening at her father’s harsh words. She sometimes forgets that, first a foremost, he is a king. And kings must show no weakness, not even to scared little Red girls.

”And yet,” Tiberias adds, rising up from his throne. “You are also something else. Something I cannot fathom. You are Red and Silver both, a peculiarly with deadly consequences you cannot understand. So, what am I to do with you?”

”You could let me go,” Mare offered and, although she did well at hiding it, Thea could tell by the look in her eyes. She was scared. “I wouldn’t say a word”

”And what of the High Houses?” Elara cut in with a sharp laugh. “Will they keep silent as well? Will they forget about the little lightening girl in a Red uniform?”

Mare was silent and Althea didn’t need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. _They wouldn’t forget, no one ever would._

”You know my advice, Tiberias” The queen continues and Althea stiffens slightly at the mention. “And it will solve both our problems”

Out of the corner of her eye, Althea notes Cal clenching a fist from her left and reaches her own out to graze his arm comfortingly. She couldn’t stop the inevitable, but she could be there for her brother when he needs her. Cal shoots her a glance and her heart could break at the look in his golden eyes.

”Yes, Elara,” The king says, nodding at her. “We cannot kill you, Mare Barrow. So we are going to hide you in plain sight where we can watch you, protect you, and attempt to understand you”

”Father!” Cal bursts out and Althea whips her head towards him, grabbing hold of his left arm while Maven takes the right in an attempt to calm their hot-tempered brother. Althea looks up at her brother with pleading eyes, begging him to cool down and not make a scene while Maven whispers something inaudible into his ear. The twins’ touch have a soothing effect on the eldest Calore and he relaxes in their hold but the fire still burns in his gaze.

”You are no longer Mare Barrow, a Red daughter of the Stilts” Their father continues, ignoring his son’s outburst.

”Then who am I?” Mare’s voice trembles slightly as she poses the dreaded question.

“You are Mareena Titanos, daughter of Ethan Titanos, general of the Iron Legion, killed when you were an infant” Tiberias told her. “A soldier, a Red man, took you for his own and raised you in the dirt, never telling you your true parentage. You grew up believing that you were nothing and now, thanks to chance, you are made whole again. You are Silver, a lady of a lost High House, a noble with great power, and one day, a princess of Norta”

Thea watches Mare’s reaction carefully and, as expected, her jaw practically hit the floor. “A Silver—a Princess?” She yelped, her eyes briefly flitted in their direction but the young princess took notice and realised that she was looking at Cal. The wheels turned in her head as she mulled over the possibilities of why that was. However, her father’s voice snatched her from her thoughts once more.

”You will marry my son, Maven, and you will do it without putting a toe out of line”

Thea was surprised to find that not only did Mare stutter incoherently at the news, but so did the other party in question. Cal gripped onto her twin as he began to protest in a series of incoherent ramblings and the young princess felt that familiar fury within at the realisation that he wasn’t aware of the plan.

”I don’t understand,” Maven said, finally finding his voice. “She’s—why—?”

”Quiet” Elara snaps, clearly having enough of her children’s rebellious attitudes for the day. “You will obey”

Maven glares at her harshly, gathering all his inner strength and forcing himself to stand tall against her. But, Elara only hardens further and when her scowl turns cold and slightly sinister, Maven has the good sense to back down. However, Althea was just getting started.

”You mean you didn’t tell him?” The fiery young princess exclaims, directing her question towards the queen. She could feel the lightening girl’s curious gaze on her, probably because it’s the first time she’s spoke, but she ignores it and zeros in on her mother. “How could you not tell him?”

”Enough! It was not necessary at the time” Elara said sharply. “And I don’t need to explain myself to you, Althea. Or haven’t you learned from your earlier outburst?”

That gave Althea pause, allowing her to compose herself and step back into line with her brothers, this time placing herself between the comforting warmth of both siblings in the hope they will quell the broiling fire deep within her. She kept her eyes on her mother and the look on the blonde’s face told her that their little power struggle was far from over. The thought of going toe-to-toe with her mother made the young girl shiver slightly.

”This seems a bit...much” Mare commented, breaking through the tension between the two whisper women. “You don’t want to make me a lady, much less a princess”

”Oh, but I do, my dear.” The king told her with a grim smile. “For the first time in your rudimentary little life, you have a purpose. Here were are, in the early stages of a badly timed rebellion, with terrorist groups or freedom fighters, or whatever the hell those Red fools call themselves, blowing up things in the name of equality”

”The Scarlet Guard,” Mare breathes and Thea openly bristles at the mention, which the Red girl takes note of. “They bombed-“

”The captial, yes” Tiberias shrugs, scratching at his neck out of habit. Thea looks at her father in concern, knowing that his supposed nonchalantness did not hide his true fear for his kingdom. She hated seeing her father so worked up. But the king pressed on, leaning forward slightly. “And you, you might be able to help us stop there being anymore”

”By marrying—sorry, what’s your name again?”

Maven flushes white and Althea bites back a laugh at the flustered state of her twin due to the Red girl’s comment.

”My name is Maven” He tells her softly, before sparing a glance at his sister. “And I still don’t understand”

”What Father is trying to say is that she represents an opportunity for all of us,” Cal cuts in, sounding ever so much like the king he was born to become. “If the Reds see her, a Silver by blood but Red by nature, raised up with us, they can be placated. It’s like an old fairytale, a commoner becoming the princess. She’s their champion. They can look to her instead of terrorists. She’s a distraction” Cal softened his voice then and Althea couldn’t help but glance at her brother, only to find his gaze solely on the little lightening girl. There was a gentle intensity in his eyes that she had never seen before and, not for the first time, did she wonder about his connection to the Red girl. “And if we get the story right, the High Houses will be satisfied too. You’re the lost daughter of a war hero. What better honour can we give you?”

”This isn’t a request, Lady Titanos,” Their father says. “You will go through with this, and you will do it properly”

”You will live here, as is the custom for royal brides” Elara informs her, cold eyes shifting from her troublesome daughter to the Red girl. “Every day will be scheduled at my discretion, and you will be tutored in everything and anything possible to make you—“ The queen pauses, searching for the word in her mind. _Suitable?_ , Althea questions, whispering into her mother’s head carefully, knowing she was still on thin ice from her earlier arguments. Her mother glances at her, a flicker of approval in her eyes, before turning on Mare once more. “ _Suitable_. You will be scrutinised. From now on you live on the edge of a knife. One false step, one wrong word, and you’ll suffer for it”

”What about my life?—“ Mare tries, but is cut off sharply by the blonde queen.

”What life?” Elara laughs harshly and Althea couldn’t help but bristle at her mother’s lack of consideration. The princess felt her heart clench at the thought of Mare’s family. _She had brothers too_. “Girl, you have fallen head over heels into a miracle”

“She means her family,” Cal forced out and Althea could tell that the queen’s abrasiveness was bothering him too. “Mare—the girl—has a family”

”Oh, that,” Tiberius huffs, plopping back down in his throne nonchalantly. Thea tried not to gawk at her father’s carelessness. She expected this from her mother but not him, _never_ him. “I suppose we’ll give them an allowance, keep them _quiet_ ”

”You take their daughter from them and expect a couple of crowns to be equal trade?” The youngest Calore exclaimed in disbelief before she could stop herself.

She felt eyes on her once more but they were not the cool reprimanding blue of her mother but the soft puzzled brown of the Barrow girl. She looked positively disgusted at the idea of Thea sticking up for her but the Silver princess paid her no mind. She imagined that, if she too were in Mare’s situation, she wouldn’t be very trusting either.

”Althea” Elara snaps, turning her sharp gaze back on her daughter, causing the princess to shrink back into her brothers slightly.

”I’m just saying” She mumbled. Cal nudged her gently and she understood the silent warning. Thea clamped her mouth shut and prayed to whatever ethereal entity that was out there that her mother wouldn’t kill her before the day was out. She knew she was pushing her luck and the princess wasn’t brave enough to test the Whisper Queen’s wrath any further.

”I want my brothers brought home from the war” Mare speaks, surprising the Silver royals. Althea’s eyes alight with interest at her sudden boldness. “And my friend, Kilorn Warren. Don’t let the legions take him either”

”Done” The king responds, a few Red soldiers of no consequence to him.

”I believe that I am going to enjoy having her around” Althea comments good-naturedly, blue eyes sparkling. Maven rolls his eyes at his twin but can’t fight the grin on his face. Cal was more subtle in his amusement, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth while he tries to maintain his composure.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one afternoon” The queen announces, turning towards her daughter severely. “Come along, Althea, we have work to do”

Thea could have fainted at the thought of being alone with her mother for the next hour or so, but obeyed nonetheless, swiftly kissing her brothers and father on the cheek goodbye and shooting Mare a sly wink before following the queen out of the throne room. After all, she had a feast to prepare for and it was imperative that she look her absolute best.

The Queenstrial Feast has always been a curious affair...


	4. Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter to introduce and flesh out different relationships and dynamics within Althea’s life but I promise the next update will actually contain proper plot.

“You are a miracle worker, Walsh!” Althea gasped, admiring the intricate updo the Red woman had crafted out of her dark locks. “Thank you”

The older woman merely nodded her head graciously in response, disappointing the young princess slightly although she knew the reason why. The usually pleasant servant didn’t want to incur the wrath of the cold blonde riddling through Althea’s particularly large closet and the Silver girl couldn’t blame her. This wasn’t even in her usual job description, the older woman duties normally consisted of serving meals and tea. However, Walsh had been working for her family for years and seemed to be the only one capable of taming Thea’s unruly Calore hair. 

Many maids and ladies have tried and failed over the years, much to Elara’s frustration. It seemed that the dark brown locks were just as wild as their owner and the Whisper Queen had just about lost hope when Walsh and her magical touch showed up, inadvertently fixing all of their problems. Not only was she very skilled with hair but she was also very kind to the young princess and Althea had considered her a friend just about as long as the Red woman had worked there. Althea always enjoyed the soothing experience of chatting with her while she worked, however usually that meant she didn’t have to deal with her mother too so their current situation was not ideal for the brunette either.

Thea almost jumped upon hearing a particularly aggressive sigh from her mother, still hidden within the depths of her closet and took that moment to free her Red confidante.

”You can escape now if you like,” Althea whispered to the servant with a small smile. “She’s already irritated with me today anyhow so it’s probably best to flee while she’s distracted, there’s no way out for me but the last thing I want is her taking her anger out on you too”

Walsh looked concerned and opened her mouth as though to argue but quickly closing it after looking into the younger girl’s eyes and nodding in ascent.

”You look beautiful, my lady,” Walsh told her softly, the ghost of a smile on her face before giving a quick curtsy and silently making her way out of the princess’ chambers.

The door shut behind the Red woman with a gentle click and Thea took a small breath in preparation for her mother’s inevitable onslaught. She knew it was coming, especially now that the pair were alone, although not that her mother would care if a few Red servants bore witness to a showcase of her power even if it was over her own daughter. Elara had spent the last hour or so with the princess and was eerily calm, which unnerved Thea greatly. She knew it was only a matter of time before things erupted between the two in full force. After all, Althea had challenged her mother twice that day and she knew Elara was too prideful to let that go unchecked.

”Ah!” Elara exclaimed with a sense of finality before making her way out of the closet with a dark frock draped over her arm. “This is it”

The queen placed the dress atop Althea’s bed delicately before pulling on the golden cord at the wall to alert my maids who were waiting outside within the receiving chamber. The two Red girls were bustling through the doors almost instantaneously, both completely different appearance-wise other than their identical Red uniforms. Where Nuala was all freckled skin with blonde hair and green eyes, Marlee was dark skinned with curly black hair and hazel eyes but Thea loved them both the same. The two Red girls were probably the closest thing she had to real friends, despite the fact that they were both slightly older than the princess; Marlee more so than Nuala. The pair had been working as Althea’s personal maids since she had turned thirteen and she enjoyed their company almost as much as Walsh’s.

The girls bowed their heads respectfully at Thea’s mother and herself before Marlee lifted her head and spoke to the young princess. “You called, my lady?” Her voice was strong but her eyes betrayed her with a flicker of fear. It was no secret to Althea that her mother was an intimidating woman. Most servants were terrified of her and Thea’s lovely maids were no exception. It was the reason the princess tried to avoid having her within her chambers, but today was proving to be a rather disappointing one when it came to eluding the Whisper Queen.

”Get her dressed” Elara commanded the servants before Thea could even think of stuttering out a reply, waving a hand at the dress she picked out. Marlee made a start for the dress while Nuala moved towards Althea to help her with removing the silken robe she was wrapped in. Just as Marlee reached for the frock, Elara stopped her cold. “This dress is worth more than both your lives combined, if you damage it I guarantee you will pay the price, understood?”

The elder of the two girls tensed at the queen’s threat but nodded stiffly nonetheless before carefully cradling the gown in her arms and making her way to the privacy screen. Thea and Nuala followed swiftly behind her and once the princess was securely behind the screen, the younger maid began to remove her robe, leaving the princess in nothing but her underwear, while Marlee unzipped the dress in her hands in preparation. Althea shot both the girls an apologetic look for her mother’s behaviour, which the Red maids were quick to wave off with small but understanding smiles.

The princess raised her arms above her head, allowing Marlee to slide the delicate material over her head and down her body before moving to secure the zip in the back while Nuala fussed over the skirts and smoothed out any bunches of material.

”Tonight is very important for our family, Althea,” Her mother called out to her from the other side of the screen. “I expect you to be on your best behaviour”

”Yes, mother” The young princess sighed, nodding to Marlee in thanks as she finishes fixing her dress. Thea gently plops herself down onto the small chair against the wall while the girls busy themselves with putting on her heels.

”I mean it, Althea,” Elara warned, and Thea had to hold back a scoff at the realisation that this was the beginning of her inevitable scolding. Nuala and Marlee kept their gaze on the ground while they finished fixing her shoes and Thea felt incredibly sorry that they were stuck in this situation as well. “I don’t know what has gotten into you today, but I will not have your silly teenage rebellion getting in the way of plans that are years in the works. You will be sickeningly pleasant this evening and if I see you put one toe out of line, you will regret it, do I make myself clear?”

”Yes, mother,” Althea agreed, rising from the chair and making her way out from behind the privacy screen to face her mother once more. “I swear that I will be the perfect picture of decorum”

”That’s my girl,” She praised, surveying her daughter’s appearance carefully. “Perfect”

Althea took that moment to survey her own appearance within the mirror and she had to admit, despite all her faults, her mother did always have good taste. The young princess ran her gloved hands over the soft material appreciatively before eyeing the overtly tight sweetheart neckline. 

“Doesn’t this just make my breasts look huge?” Thea asked unsurely, angling her body to the side to get a better look.

”Darling, that is the whole point,” Elara chuckled, moving closer to her daughter and placing her cold hands on Thea’s shoulders. “A woman’s beauty is one of her greatest weapons, you just need to know how to wield it properly”

”Why would I need a weapon at a fancy dinner?” The young princess questioned, meeting her mother’s gaze in her reflection.

”Althea, as a woman in society you must always be prepared,” The queen smirked, making Thea incredibly wary of the intentions behind such an expression. “After all, you will be eighteen soon enough and if we play our cards right, you might just get a crown and kingdom of your own”

Althea couldn’t stop her breath from hitching at the implication of her own impending marriage. Elara raised her brown in satisfaction, clearly pleased with the effect her words and the threat between them had on her daughter before releasing her slightly tight grip on Thea’s shoulders and making her way towards the door.

”Well, I must be off! I must see to the final preparations before our guests arrive,” Elara rapped on the door sharply and the guard outside opened it swiftly. The Whisper Queen turned her deadly eyes on her daughter once more, that smirk still playing on her lips. “You do look lovely, my dear, I dare say that it is you the Silvers will have difficulty drawing their eyes from rather than your soon-to-be sisters. Not that there is anything wrong with that, beauty such as ours deserves that kind of desperate attention”

And with one final curve of her lips, she turned away from her daughter and out of the chamber, the large door closing harshly behind her. Althea let out a relieved breath that she didn’t realise she was concealing, allowing her shoulders to relax slightly at the absence of her mother.

”I know I say it every time,” Nuala cut in, breaking the silence as she and Marlee make their way out of their hiding spot from behind the privacy screen. “But the queen is one scary lady”

”Nuala!” Marlee shushed her, lightly smacking her arm.

”Oh, don’t reprimand her, she’s very much correct,” Althea told them lightly, sitting down once more in front of her vanity. “My mother is indeed a very scary lady and I am dreadfully sorry that you had to witness that, especially when she threatened to have you killed because of a dress. Honestly, and she says that I’m the over dramatic one!”

That warranted the princess a laugh out of Nuala and a small smile from Marlee, ever the professional one of the three. You would think Marlee was thirty with the way she acted, always so stern when, in reality, she is only turning twenty four this year. Although, Thea always found her calmness rather refreshing in comparison to her bubbly counterpart who’s age couldn’t be questioned. The bouncy blonde in question had just reached twenty and was very much still enjoying her youth, much to Marlee’s chagrin at times.

”In her defence, it is a rather exquisite dress” Marlee commented, unable to fight off the grin any longer. Nuala hums in agreement, sliding behind the princess to admire the gown reflected in the mirror.

”It really is, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite like it,” The blonde told her. “Wherever did you get it?”

”It was a gift,” Thea told them, fiddling with her gloves nervously out of habit. “I believe it was from one of the High Houses trying to gain my father’s favour. I suppose it must have been one of the cleverer ones for having realised that I was the best way to get to their king, but I can’t for the life of me recall which one it was. Lord knows that they have all tried to crawl up my father’s ass at one point or another”

”My Lady!” Marlee scolded, ever the spoil-sport. “You should speak like that”

”Come now, Marlee,” Althea whined. “There’s no one else around and I trust you two won’t tell on me, will you?”

”Of course not, my lady,” Nuala giggled, twisting the end of her blond plait around her fingers absentmindedly. “Marlee is just being particularly grouchy today because of all the hassle Queenstrial has caused, not to mention that it’s interfering with date night-“

”Nuala!” Marlee cut her off sternly, not one who’s very keen on discussing her personal life at the best of times and Althea could tell that she was indeed in a fouler mood than usual.

”What? You said so yourself earlier, Benjy was supposed to have the night off so you could spend some time together but now, because of the feast, it’s all hands on deck and he can’t get away” Nuala rambled before turning her attention back to the princess to fill her in further. “It’s a real shame too because they’ve both been working so hard so that they can afford a place together after the wedding so they barely have anytime together and Marlee gets awfully irate when she hasn’t seen him in a while which doesn’t make my job of working with her any easier because there is just no talking to her when she gets like that and-“

”I think that’s enough, Nuala!” Marlee gritted out, wide eyes glaring at her fellow servant.

The young princess was bothered by the prospect of Marlee’s unhappiness, knowing first hand just how hard she and her fiancé had to work in order to get to where they are and how much more carefree her maid was when she and Benjy managed to sneak away for a night or so and just enjoy each other’s company. After all, Marlee was one of the most hardworking young women Thea knew and if anyone deserved some R&R it was her.

”Marlee, you know that if you two ever need some time off together that all you have to do is ask,” Althea told her with a soft smile, turning around in her chair to face the dark skinned beauty. “We have ten different cooks in the kitchens, going without one assistant chef for a few hours wouldn’t be the end of the world not to mention that Nuala and I are perfectly capable of preparing me for bed by ourselves. Take the night off, go have a nice dinner with your fiancé and spend some quality time together, you both deserve it. I always say that you work too hard anyway”

”But-“

”Marlee, I won’t take no for an answer,” Thea cut in firmly but not unkindly. “I’ll send word to the kitchens that Benjy is to be excused for the night and, if anyone has a problem with that, then they can take it up with me”

”Do you mean it?” Marlee’s hazel eyes were wide and bright as she surveyed her young mistress.

”Yes, of course I do,” The princess assured her with a slight giggle. “Now, why don’t you pop down to the kitchens and give Benjy the good news and then get changed into something nice. Nuala and I can handle the rest of the primping from here”

Nuala nodded in agreement before ushering the taller girl towards the door with a smile.

”Go! Enjoy yourself” The blonde encouraged and Marlee let out a small but excited chuckle.

”Alright, I will,” Marlee assures them, reaching for the door knob before turning back to the other girls once more. “Thank you”

The young princess and the maid watched their friend slip through the door and shared in a knowing smile as it clicked shut behind her.

”She’s so getting laid tonight” Nuala commented, earning her a playful smack from the young brunette who, despite herself, couldn’t contain her laughter.

* * *

Althea knew the saying as well as anyone. _Curiosity killed the cat._ But she couldn’t help but be intrigued by the enigma that was Mare Barrow. She had always been a naturally inquisitive young girl but anyone would be interested by a Red girl who could control electricity. So, really, she had no hope in resisting that urge within her.

She supposed that was how she found herself prowling through the confusing corridors of the palace in search of said curiosity.

The young Calore was used to spending almost every waking hour in some form of high heels so the long walk didn’t bother her too much. Besides, Althea was much too determined to let something as trivial as sore feet get in her way. She knew her mother had stuck the Barrow girl in the west wing somewhere which was, otherwise, unlived in. So, her plan was just to follow the noise.

Carefully, she allowed that quiet whisper to come forward and projected it out in front of her, slithering into different rooms and different directions in the hopes of finding someone to cling to, to open up their thoughts like a floodgate. The whisper stretched out in front of Thea as she continued to walk, following the invisible tether of her lethal abilitiy as it lead her down another corridor and then another until she finally picked up something.

_Confusion. She didn’t understand._

Athea could have squealed in excitement. She had found her. The princess wasted no time in gliding down the hall and turning yet another corner before noting a slightly ajar door and soft voices. Thea was startled to find that she recognised both of them; Mare and her _brother_.

Now, Althea was the confused one as she moved closer in order to hear what they were talking about.

”She’s not my mother,” Cal laughed bitterly, causing Thea to bite her lip as she tiptoed closer to the door. “She’s Maven and Althea’s, not mine”

”Oh” Was all Mare said in return, her voice small. A silence passed through the air and the young princess narrowed her eyes in confusion. Once again the question of the true extent of Cal’s relationship with the Red girl floated through her mind and she wondered if the Queenstrial was truly the first time the pair had met.

”You know, it’s rude to eavesdrop” A familiar voice called out, startling the Calore girl out of her thoughts as she spun to face the steely-eyed young man who had snuck out of the shadows.

”It’s also rude to sneak up on people” Althea fired back, once she managed to maintain her former composure, straightening her posture.

”Touché, Princess” Lucas Samos smirked and Thea caught a rare glimpse of family resemblance to his arrogant cousins.

”I see you’ve drawn the short straw in landing the babysitting position, Samos,” Thea joked, a small smirk of her own playing on her lips.

”Ah, well, it’s not so bad,” He shrugged, his eyes holding a particular glint as he looked at the princess. “Besides, I know better than to argue with the queen, unlike some”

Althea allowed a light silver to dust her cheeks as she winced slightly. She rather hoped that her earlier transgressions would slide through the cracks undetected due to the hustle and bustle of the day. Clearly, fate has once again had other plans.

”Does everyone know about that?”

”No, just a few of the Sentinels and Guardsmen,” Lucas told her, taking a few steps towards the younger girl. “Sentinels aren’t as discreet as they pretend to be”

”Well, I could of told you that,” Thea teased. “When all they do is follow me around in silence, I have nothing better to do that poke into their minds now and then”

”Well then, I feel sorry for you,” The young guardsman grins cheekily. “Considering the stuff that comes out of their mouths, I don’t even want to imagine what’s going on in their heads”

”Nothing good, believe me” The princess smirks playfully. Lucas merely rolls his eyes in response but his smile never falters. Althea would never admit it aloud but the Samos boy was her favourite out of all the royal guard. His boyish charm and cheeky remarks never failed to make her smile but the best thing about him was that he just treated her like a person and not a princess. He was so unlike his cold and calculating cousins in his kindness and the dark haired girl found it rather refreshing.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention sharply away from the magnetron to her elder brother, who didn’t seem the least bit surprised by her presence.

”Eavesdropping?” Cal questioned with a slight upturn of his lips, causing his sister to shrug nonchalantly. “Really, Althea, it’s so unbecoming for a princess”

”I said the same thing” Lucas quipped and the two young men exchanged an amused glance, some sort of inside joke passing between them. _Boys_ , Althea thought with a sigh.

”What exactly are you doing here, little sister?” Cal asked, turning his attention back to the young brunette.

”More than likely for the same reason as you,” Thea countered, crossing her arms over her chest. She vaguely noted Lucas shift slightly at of the corner of her eye, but brushed it off just as quickly. “To check in on our little lightening girl”

Cal bristled slightly at the nickname and the princess resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at his squirming. “Leave her be, Althea,” He told her, an odd softness to his voice that the younger girl couldn’t quite place. “She’s had a tough enough day as it is without your prodding before dinner”

”You know, you’re awfully protective for having just met her” Althea teased with a smirk, tilting her head slightly in the hopes of gaining some form of reaction. The princess’ gaze was scrutinising but, to his credit, the crown prince never faltered, maintaining his neutral facade. If she were anyone else, Althea might be inclined to believe it. But she was his sister after all, so that would never be the case. “That mask of yours is getting stronger, I would almost be convinced if I didn’t know you so well”

”You’re one to talk about putting on a face,” Cal snorted, offering her his arm. “Everyday of your life is like a masquerade ball”

”Yes, well, that comes with the territory of being a princess, I’m afraid,” Thea sighed lightly, looping her arm through his with a smile. “Presenting a pretty mask for the world is what we are taught to do”

”Speaking of, I do believe that we have a feast to attend,” Cal commented, nodding goodbye to Lucas before leading his younger sister away from her latest preoccupation and back through the corridors. “And I may require your assistance in preparing our dear brother for his big moment”

The princess desperately wanted to protest, still completely infatuated with deciphering the Barrow girl and her strange abilities, but allowed her brother to guide her out of the west wing anyway. He was right, although it pained her to admit it, she would have plenty of time to get to know Mare and the spark within her.

As of right now, she had to get ready for the Queenstrail Feast...


	5. Feast

Ptolemus despised these types of affairs. Ever since he was a boy, the Samos heir always found Silver gatherings to be little more than a nuisance and loathed being forced to attend. Of course, the magnetron knew it was expected of him, he was no stranger to duty after all, but it didn’t mean he had to like it and had no issue in highlighting his displeasure throughout.

His dark eyes skimmed over the sea of High Houses, full of empty smiles and forced propriety. A house of smoke and mirrors if he ever saw one. Ptolemus knew that every single one of his fellow Silvers were malicious in their true intent and wouldn’t think twice about betraying even their closest allies if it obtained them some form of power. They were bloodthirsty, but so was he. It was how he survived.

He shifted in his seat from beside his father, who was in conversation with another High Lord that Ptolemus couldn’t bother recalling the name of, and his eyes landed on his younger sister, sitting at the opposite side of the Samos patriarch. Like him, Evangeline couldn’t care less for the other Silver houses and he could see the small cracks forming in her seemingly neutral expression as she listened to Sonya Iral prattle on to her about some tedious court gossip that he had little interest in. It seemed that Eve felt the same way, the elder magnetron could tell from the subtle twitch of her cheek as she forced herself to pay attention to the young silk.

Ptolemus allowed himself a small smirk at the fact that he and his sister could share in their misery together at least before allowing his gaze to rest upon his latest curiosity. Princess Althea Calore looked as regal as always. Her long dark hair was up this time, woven into a delicate updo with a few wild strands framing her face while her dress flowed obsidian black before bleeding red at the bottom, the colours of House Calore. The sweetheart neckline hugged her breasts in an almost sinful way and the silver haired young man had to wonder if she had worn such an outfit for that very purpose.

She was a vision, her eyes and smile bright as she spoke with her twin. The younger prince didn’t look nearly as happy but Ptolemus took note of the way Althea’s presence encouraged a small smile to tug at his lips and, once more, the magnetron could see the comparisons between the Calore siblings and his own. He furrowed his brow slightly as he took notice of the sharp jolt in Althea’s shoulders and watched her discreetly glance towards her mother before straightening her posture once more and plastering on that familiar smile, although this time it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she took to scanning the room.

Ptolemus wondered briefly if the queen had whispered into the young girl’s head, whether it were words of instruction or reprimand, the magnetron couldn’t tell and didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought when her blue eyes meet his grey ones from across the room. He could swear that his heart skipped a beat as she eyed him, an unsure expression on her face. Ptolemus smirked at the sheer innocence of it, tilting his head in silent greeting in the hopes of garnering a reaction. It worked.

As well trained as she was, that perfect little smile on her face faltered. Her eyes widened and lips parted slightly in shock, clearly not having expected anyone to have been paying enough attention to her to notice her silent assessment of the crowd. It sent a wicked sense of pleasure through him to have been the one to throw the young princess off her game and his smirk widened. Althea didn’t seem to like that one bit as she snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes slightly before turning away from him with a flick of her head.

Ptolemus barely had time to bask in the feeling of triumph that washed over him when King Tiberius began his necessary spiel to the Silver crowd.

”The right of Queenstrial is always a joyous event, representing the future of our great kingdom and the bonds that keep us strongly united in the face of our enemies,” The king began, addressing the High Houses. Ptolemus forced himself to pay attention but couldn't help his gaze from flitting to the youngest royal, having managed to compose herself as she stood by her brother and listened to her father with a soft smile. “But as you saw today, Queenstrial has brought forth more than just a future queen”

He turns to the Whisper Queen and Ptolemus has to hold back a scoff at how she takes hold of his hand demurely. As if everyone in that room wasn’t well aware of the true beast that prowled beneath her dutiful facade.

”We all remember our bright hope against the darkness of war, our captain, our friend, the General Ethan Titanos,” The queen says, causing the hall to erupt in sympathetic and fond mumbles. Even Ptolemus could see his own father nodding his head respectfully out of the corner of his eye. “He led the Iron Legion to victory, pushing back the lines of war that had stood for nearly a hundred years. The Lakelanders feared him; our soldiers loved him. Lakelander spies killed our beloved friend Ethan, sneaking across the lines to destroy our one hope for peace. His wife, the Lady Nora, a good and just woman, died with him. On that fateful day sixteen years ago, House Titanos was lost. Friends were taken from us. Our blood was spilled”

Elara took a moment to wipe away well-practiced crocodile tears, another display of falseness if Ptolemus ever saw it. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who agreed, catching something a bit like irritation flickering in the usually bright eyes of Althea Calore. She too saw through her mother’s facade and Ptolemus could tell that it was something that bothered her.

The Samos heir turned his attention back to the queen, whose gaze was now fixed on something at the back of the hall. He and his father joined their fellow Silvers in turning to see what she was looking at and Ptolemus couldn’t help his eyes widening slightly at a familiar face. It wasn’t something, rather someone. _The little lightening girl._ Only, this time, she wasn’t in Red serving clothes but a silken dress in the purple of House Titanos. The silver haired young man barely restrained from gawking at the implication while his mind raced. She was like them. A _Silver_.

”This morning we saw a miracle. We watched a Red girl fall into the arena like a bolt of lightening, wielding powers she should not have” The crowd erupts into further whisperings and mumbles as the queen speaks, some even rising to their feet. “The king and I interviewed the girl extensively trying to discover how she came to be. She isn’t Red, but she is still a miracle. My friends, please welcome back to us Lady Mareena Titanos, daughter of Ethan Titanos. Lost and now found”

The Silvers applauded as the girl made her way down the stairs and towards the front of the hall. Ptolemus and his father followed suit dutifully, albeit reluctantly. Something about this whole thing didn’t sit right with the magnetron but it’s not like he could question it. What the royals say goes, that’s how it works.

The Titanos girl came to a stop right before the royal family and the entire hall waited with anticipation, itching to know what the point of all this was. The queen gestured to an open seat by Evangeline and the girl made her way towards it, the sharp and quizzical gazes of the Queenstrial girls following her every movement with ferocious intensity and pity. _Although_ , Ptolemus thought with a small smirk, _Evangeline looks like she wants to throttle her._

”Saved from her parents’ fate, Lady Mareena was taken from the front and brought to a Red village not ten miles from here,”. The king continued, taking over in the story telling. “Raised by Red parents, she worked as a Red servant. And, until this morning, she believed that she was one of them” This silvers around them gasped dramatically and Ptolemus once more had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Mareena was a diamond in the rough, working in my own palace, the daughter of my late friend right under my nose. But no more. To atone for my ignorance, and to repay her father and her house for their great contributions to the kingdom, I would like to take this moment to announce the joining of House Calore and the resurrected House Titanos”

_Now, things just got interesting_. The other girls gasped in shock at the insinuation and Ptolemus could feel the rage coming off his sister in waves at the thought of this girl snatching the crown right from underneath her and had to wonder if she would skin the poor girl alive right there. Volo seemed to have sensed it too and placed a firm but calming hand on her arm to stop his daughter from doing anything brash. That’s when the younger prince steps forward.

The magnetron could practically feel the tension in the air dissipate at the realisation that the little lightening girl did not squander their chance for a crown as they watched Maven begin his spiel.

”Lady Mareena,” Maven called and the Titanos girl stood to face him. “In the eyes of my royal father and the noble court, I would ask for your hand in marriage. I pledge myself to you, Mareena Titanos. Will you accept?”

”I pledge myself to you, Maven Calore,” Mareena says, a slight quiver in her voice. “I accept”

Maven slinks back to his former place beside his sister and mother, the latter giving him a reassuring pat on the arm with a small smile while the princess watches her brother with concerned eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the young Calore allow so much raw emotion to show through the mask in public, her eyes so wide and sad that it only drew him further into the curious web that was Althea Calore.

His attention was drawn away from her when Cal stepped forward, feeling his father’s muscles tense beside him in anticipation. This was what they had been waiting for, afterall. The elder prince played the part with more confidence than his brother, flashing the silvers a dazzling smile, although his eyes were solemn.

”I am my father’s heir, born to privilege and power and strength. You owe me your allegiance, just as I owe you my life. It is my duty to serve you and my kingdom as best I can- and beyond. I need a queen who will sacrifice just as much as I will, to maintain order, justice and balance”

Ptolemus stifled a yawn, having long grown tired of this affair and quickly wishing for it to be done with. They already knew who had won, why draw it out so torturously slow?

”Lady Evangeline,” Cal announces, some of the girls looking dejected and disappointed but not daring to speak a word against it. They all knew this was coming, the magnetron didn’t understand why they had to keep up the farce of surprise. Ptolemus watched proudly as his sister stood cooly, giving the other girls a sneer of triumph before turning towards the prince. She had won. “In the eyes of my royal father and the noble court, I would ask for your hand in marriage. I pledge myself to you, Evangeline Samos. Will you accept?”

”I pledge myself to you, Prince Tiberius,” Evangeline replied with a calm smirk. “I accept”

Cal then returns to his former place as does Evangeline, it has been done. Ptolemus could only imagine the satisfaction that is prowling beneath his father’s skin at that moment, it made his cheek twitch slightly.

The Samos heir watched a familiar set of blue eyes trail the elder prince as he took his seat, that same look on concern within them that was present earlier. Cal seemed to feel her gaze and Ptolemus watched curiously as the siblings exchanged a look, unspoken words passing between them of which the silver haired young man was unable to interpret, before the prince broke free and turned his attention back to the crowd once more. Ptolemus watched Althea’s brow furrow slightly, eyes holding so much unspoken emotion within them, before she too looked away from her brother, turning her attention to her gloved hands which rested in her lap.

”As wonderful and happy as today has been,” King Tiberius interrupts, pulling the young Silver’s attention away from the princess. “I must remind you why this choice has been made. The might of House Samos joined with my son, and all his children to follow, will help guide our nation. You all know the precarious state of our kingdom, with war in the north and foolish extremists, enemies to our way of life, attempting to destroy us from within. The Scarlet Guard might seem small and insignificant to us, but they represent a dangerous turn for our Red brothers” Ptolemus couldn’t help but scoff at the term _brothers_ , alongside a handful of other Silvers. “Should this rebellious streak take hold, it will end in bloodshed and a divided nation, something I cannot bear. We must maintain the balance. Evangeline and Mareena will help do that, for the sake of us all”

Once more, murmurs wash through the crowd at the meaning behind the Tiberius’ words but Ptolemus’ attention was once more drawn to the young brunette. Her face was soft yet there was something painfully solemn about it. He recalled the way she had bristled about the Guard during the trial but this was something different. He didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought however as King Tiberius cut through once more with his deep voice.

”Strength and power!” The king boomed.

Ptolemus joined the other Silvers in echoing it back, eyes never leaving the princess as he did. “Strength and power!”

* * *

Dinner proved to be a dull affair, although the young princess didn’t expect much else. After sitting through a torrid of speeches and proposals from her family members for the last hour, all Althea wanted was to curl up in her bed and sleep until Marlee undoubtedly came to drag her awake for breakfast. But, that was a luxury she couldn’t afford just yet. She had to sit through a Silver family dinner first. 

She loathed her newfound position at the table, being forced to sit between her mother and Maven so that Mare could take _her_ usual spot on the younger prince’s left was a gruelling task. Maven tried his best to make Mare feel comfortable, quietly telling her the names and information about the different High Houses and their members as they made their speeches and toasts, meaning that Althea was forced to contend with her mother as company. Which meant she would need alcohol.

”Althea, smile,” Elara encouraged her daughter with a small nudge, tilting her head towards a group from House Viper. “I do believe that you have caught the Viper boy’s eye and you ought to make a good impression”

The youngest Calore looked toward them with a small forced smile, taking note of the way Loran Viper’s eyes raked unabashedly over her cleavage with discomfort. The young Silver’s attentions made her reach for her glass which contained a golden bubbly liquid, taking a long sip. Correction, she would need lots and _lots_ of alcohol.

Althea was barely cognisant of the empty words which the houses spoke, gulping down champagne as though it were water and she were a man dying of thirst in order to distract herself from the whisper in the back of her mind, practically begging to be let loose into one of these powerful lords or ladies’ minds. She held it back unyieldingly, knowing how much damage it would cause should one of the Silvers realise someone was poking into their mind. Instead, she chose to survey the crowd, skimming her blue eyes over those who spoke with forced smiles and acknowledging head tilts until they all blurred into one.

Volo Samos rising to his feet was enough to pull the brunette from her trance though, watching him carefully as he raised his glass.

”To my daughter,” He announced, his voice low and slightly dangerous. Althea couldn’t help but admit that the Samos patriarch intimidated her, most people would agree. He was not the type of man to cross. “The future queen”

”To Evangeline!” Ptolemus Samos shouted, standing strongly beside his father and scanning the room with narrowed eyes, daring anyone to challenge him. A few Silvers looked slightly angry at the display, but raised their cups nonetheless. Althea resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sheer arrogance of the gesture as she surveyed the young man curiously, having caught him watching her earlier on. He was a few years older than her, five to be exact, and she didn’t know him personally, although Cal did. She knew that the pair fought alongside each other a few times and that her brother trusted him but she also knew what the girls at court whispered about him. He was pompous, irritatingly so, and took a different girl to bed practically each week, never seemingly bothered about the idea of settling down despite being his father’s heir. He was handsome, Althea could admit that, with his sharp bone structure and angular jaw; topped off with his broad, muscular shoulders and dark eyes, not to mention that he is heir to one of the most powerful High Houses out there. The young princess could understand why so many girls fawned over him. But she was a princess, she didn’t have time to giggle over cocky boys with a bad reputation.

With the Samos patriarch finishing up with the toasts, Althea’s parents rose from their seats, smiling down at their guests falsely. Cal is quick to follow suit, then Evangeline and Maven. Seeing Mare hesitate, Althea cleared her throat lightly, garnering her the attention of her twin’s betrothed and offering her an encouraging smile as Mare quickly realises she should join them, getting up from her seat. Althea is the last to stand, as befits her new position within the family lineage. The Silvers follow the young princess moments later, the sound of scrapping chairs echoing through the hall and the king and queen nod And bow graciously before beginning the procession out of the hall.

Cal takes Evangeline’s hand and leads her down the steps after his father and Maven is quick to do the same with Mare, leaving the youngest Calore to make up the rear of the procession alone. Althea holds her head high, putting on a bright smile as made her way down the aisle, the Silver elite watching their every move with hungry eyes. Thea could tell that Mare was feeling uncomfortable, if the slight jolt in her posture was any indication as she forced herself forward, but the young princess had grown accustomed to such looks from an early age, allowing her to take their current situation in her stride as she followed her family.

Althea kept that perfect mask plastered across her face until she heard the calming sound of the double doors closing behind her, letting out a sigh of relief before continuing along to the residence floors.

”That went well,” Althea’s mother commented, snatching her hand out of her husband’s grasp as though he had burned her. The look on his face indicates that he doesn’t seem to mind the rejection too much at all. The queen then turned to the Sentinels. “Take the girls to their rooms”

”I can do it!” Cal and Maven both exclaimed in unison, glancing at each other in shock and Thea resisted a snort.

”That was a bit quick” The young princess teased, smirking at her older brothers with crossed arms, earning her a playful glare from both of them.

”That would be inappropriate” Elara told them with a raised brow, ignoring her daughter’s quip.

”I’ll escort Mareena, Mavey can take Evangeline,” Cal offers swiftly, purposefully avoiding his sister’s inquisitive gaze. Maven pursed his lips at the childhood nickname and Althea could have laughed at the thought of her poor twin being subjected to dealing with Evangeline Samos on his own.

”And, what am I, chopped liver?” Thea pouts playfully, raising her own brow in an expression that was eerily similar to her mother’s. “Honestly, you boys are engaged all of five minutes and you’ve forgotten all about me”

”I wish!” Cal barked, chuckling slightly at his sister’s dramatics.

”Let them, Elara,” Tiberius shrugs, cutting in before the two siblings can continue in their game of back and forth. “The girls need a good night of sleep, and the Sentinels would give any lady bad dreams” He shot a playful nod at the guards who, like always, don’t respond before turning towards his daughter. “I’ll escort you, dear, if you don’t mind the company of your old man for a change”

”Thank you, papa” Althea told him sweetly before giving her brothers a mocking scowl. “At least one of you still cares”

”Very well” The queen says finally, clearly hating being overpowered by her husband in the matter but swallowing her rage for another time. Althea knew well enough that, more likely than not, it would be her who received the brunt of her mother’s irritation in the days to come. Althea watches her mother disappear with a small sigh at the thought.

”To bed,” Her father tells the group, voice more forceful than before. She nodded, moving to give each of her brother’s a kiss on the cheek.

”Behave yourself” She whispered with a cheeky wink to Cal, nodding to Evangeline in silent acknowledgment before moving to Maven, kissing her twin’s cheek goodnight as well. “Try not to die”

Maven frowned at his sister and she shook her head playfully at him, tapping his cheek gently before giving Mare a small smile as well and making her way over to her father and looping her arm through his outstretched one. The king led his daughter in the opposite direction of the queen, sentinels following them as they began to make their way to Althea’s chambers.

The young princess talked with her father happily as they roamed the corridors together, giggling like a school girl when he made a particularly funny comment regarding Lord Iral and his spitting habit, and, for a few moments, she was allowed to forget that they weren’t just an ordinary father and daughter. She didn’t feel like the princess who had to fight so hard every day in order to fit into the perfect mould society had picked out for her. She was just a girl.

Her father often had that affect on her, she had come to know over the years, despite his own political position. He was the one person who understood her and always managed to make her forget about the true monster that prowled beneath her skin. He was her rock and she adored him for it. She always would.

When they reached Althea’s rooms and said their goodbyes, with Tiberius giving his daughter a loving kiss on the forehead and whispering words of affection for his youngest, the king took off with the sentinels towards his own chambers. Althea made her way inside, greeted by the welcoming sight of Nuala preparing the bed for her return, and the two girls began their nightly ritual to get the young princess in bed for the night.

Once Nuala had helped Althea undress, removing her makeup and undoing her hair with practiced ease, she slipped a silken nightgown over her head and put her straight to bed. Althea mumbled her thanks, voice slightly heavy with the overwhelming tiredness that had begun to settle in, before wishing the blonde girl a goodnight before the young maid slipped out of the bedroom to head back to the servants quarters.

Thea sighed contently as she got comfortable, sprawling out amongst the soft sheets, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to overtake her. She had another long day ahead of her tomorrow, as she would for the next few weeks.

Afterall, would she really be a princess without an overtly full schedule?


	6. Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter but, hey, enjoy anyways
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and for the support, I really appreciate it!

They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day but Althea was certain that whoever came up with that sentiment clearly never had to endure said meal in the company of Elara Merandus and Evangeline Samos.

Althea has never wished she could consume alcohol more than she did that morning. Unfortunately, it would be “improper” and “unladylike” to drink before eleven o’clock in the morning, in the words of her irate mother. So, the young princess had to endure tedious conversation with her future sister-in-law and the whisper queen sober.

For the most part, she managed to keep her focus on her fruit bowl, taking small bites to avoid being forced to contribute but there were moments where her mother would whisper into her head, scolding her for her apparent rudeness and instructing her to add to the conversation. She had been listening to Evangeline prattle on about something tedious involving Sonya Iral’s gossiping when the doors were opened to reveal the newly acclaimed Mareena Titanos. She could have practically sobbed in relief at the sight of a friendlier face and greeted her with a smile, her half finished fruit bowl forgotten.

”Good morning, Mare,” Althea exclaimed warmly and, to her surprise, the Red girl shot her a grateful smile in turn as she took her own seat.

“You should eat quickly,” Althea’s mother said, ever the downer, not even sparing her a glance. “Lady Blonos doesn’t tolerate tardiness”

”You’re still taking Protocol?” Evangeline laughs into her hand, causing the young princess to shoot her a look.

”You mean you aren’t?” Mare asked, seemingly relieved at escaping the Samos girl for a while. “Excellent”

”Only children take Protocol” Evangeline scoffs, brushing aside Mare’s slight.

”Don’t be cruel, Evangeline” Thea told her firmly, furrowing her brows softly at the magnetron. The silver-haired girl shot her a dismissive sneer in response.

”Lady Mareena has grown up under terrible circumstances. She knows nothing of our ways, of the expectations she must fulfil now. Surely you understand her needs, Evangeline?” The queen reprimands calmly and Evangeline’s smile drops. Althea is unable to suppress her own small smirk at that.

”Luncheon today will be on the Glass Terrace, with the ladies of Queenstrial and their mothers. Try not to gloat”. Elara adds, moving swiftly along, causing Evangeline to blush slightly. Althea could have groaned at the thought but restrained herself, her mother was still particularly irate with her after yesterday and she didn’t want to poke the beast.

”They’re still here?” Mare asks. “Even after—not being chosen?”

”Our guests will be here for the coming weeks, to properly honour the prince and his betrothed”. The queen nodded and Thea barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “They won’t leave until after the Parting Ball”

”Lovely”. Was all the Barrow girl said, although she didn’t sound particularly pleased and Althea could feel the whisper with in her, eager to know what was in her mind, as she forced it down like an over excited pet.

”And after the ball, we’ll leave with them”. Her mother continues. “To return to the capital”

A dull silence fell over the table then, making the young princess shift in her seat uncomfortably. She hated silence, it was all too easy for the whisper within her to grow restless and push past her restraint into someone’s mind, which never ended well for anyone involved. Thea continued to finish off her fruit bowl, going over her own schedule for the day within her mind to distract herself.

_0730—Breakfast / 0800—Training / 1130—Luncheon / 1300—Dress fitting / 1400—Study / 1800—Dinner_

It was monotonous enough but she couldn’t find the strength to complain. After all, her mother handled all the scheduling and it was much too early to argue with her. So, the young princess simply forced herself to grin and bare it as she finished her breakfast, counting down the moments until her escape and, from the look on her face, she could tell that Mare was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Ptolemus wasn’t particularly sure why he had decided to stop by the training room that morning but all it had taken was the sight of familiar dark hair and focused blue eyes to make him stay.

There was something so completely addictive to him about Althea Calore that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

There was something graceful about her as she dipped and dodged the spinning arms of the training simulation, surprisingly agile for someone so small. Strands of her hair flew around her face as she moved, escaping the intricate updo at the back of her head. Thea raising a gloved hand to flick them away irritatedly, something so wickedly fierce in her expression that he couldn’t help but wonder if she enjoyed the way training made her heart race. If she too liked the thrill of battle. The thought brought a low groan to the back of his throat and he force himself to hold it back, trying to turn his mind to her flawless technique. She was clearly very good, he supposed having an entire guard at her beck and call would make that so, not to mention her elder brother was one of the most skilled fighters that Ptolemus had seen in a long time.

It was clear to see that the three siblings trained together often, the way they moved together was almost impeccable. The three royals fought as a unit, twisting and turning in synchronicity against the rotating training machine. It reminded him a lot of he and Evangeline, how they used to train together as children and would still often spar together to relieve stress or frustration that was usually as a result of their parents in his sister’s case.

Despite their obvious connection, Ptolemus’ keen eye could see the differences in the intensity behind their movements. Cal moved with a swift purpose, something eager glinting in his eyes at the familiarity of the fight. He was a man of war, it was something that he knew well, something he understood. It was the crowned Prince’s language, the same way an artist expresses themselves with the things they create, a way to unleash the fire within him. Maven fought with his heart, his rage and emotions clearly displayed for all to see in his face and movement. He wasn’t critical, he just fought. He was similar to his brother in the fact that it presented an outlet for him but there was something wilder and more erratic about the younger brother’s fighting style. Something darker that Ptolemus couldn’t be sure of. Of course, then there was Althea. She fought with the grace of a dancer, which she more than likely was, and such agility that you might mistake her for a swift. However, behind a seemingly flawless technique, movements as cool as water only seemed to mask the true fierceness beneath. Ptolemus Samos knew when someone was holding themselves back in a fight and the youngest Calore was doing just that, even if the fire in her gaze suggested that she would much rather release it. She was containing what she was truly capable of and the magnetron found himself wondering why that was.

Ptolemus smirked to himself, he believed that he would very much like to see the true fierceness beneath her skin.

”Enjoying the view, cousin?” The familiar voice startled Ptolemus from his thoughts, head snapping towards his cousin. Lucas Samos was leaning against the wall, his usual irritating grin plastered on his face as he watched him, eyes flitting occasionally to where Althea was training with her brothers. Ptolemus straightened and gave him a dismissive scoff, which only made Lucas grin wider. “She’s certainly something, isn’t she?”

Ptolemus furrowed his brow, was he really that transparent? The silver haired man watched in confusion as Lucas turned his gaze back on Althea. Just how well did he know the princess? Lucas was a member of the royal guard so of course he _knew_ Althea, but it made Ptolemus wonder. Did he ever guard her? Were they friends? More than that? A pang of jealousy flashed through him.

”Yes,” He forced out, swallowing down the green rage that sparked within him. “That she is”

He didn’t have to look to know that Lucas was smirking at him, a muscle in his jaw twitching at the thought as he forced himself to focus on the the Calore siblings as they finished up with the training simulator. Why did his family members have to be such a pain in the ass?

* * *

Althea detested training in front of the others. It always made her feel akin to a performer on display, even more so than she already was. 

It may have been silly but she always thought of training with her brothers as an escape of some sort, a few brief but meaningful moments where they could truly just be themselves and burn off some steam. However, now it simply felt tainted, as though they were in front of the court again being forced to dance for their amusement. It never sat right with her.

The young princess simply tried to shake her head free of those thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Her brothers were currently showing off their burner abilities on the targets, throughly entertaining every swooning young lady in the room, while she was forced to simply sit by and watch. Ability training was her least favourite part of it all, with her brothers representing the epitome of strength and power while Althea sat at the side and meditated. She felt even sillier participating in such an activity than it sounded.

Her mother always taught her that the key to control is complete mindfulness. One has to understand the metrics of her own mind before she can dissect others. Althea loathed to admit it, but her mother was correct in the fact that it did help her with her control. The Whisper ability is incredibly unique in the way that it’s almost a sentient entity that has attached itself to her subconscious. This was the very reason why such complete control was necessary for, without it, the result would be cataclysmic.

So, Althea Calore reigned in that focus and control she prided herself on and began to breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale-

“You know, it’s rather interesting,” Althea’s eyes snapped back open at the familiar arrogant drawl. She didn’t have to look at the magnetron to know that Evangeline was smirking. “It must be awful to know that you’ll never be equal in strength to your brothers”

Althea refused to let Evangeline get to her, especially when she had no idea what she threatened to unleash with her taunts. “I’m sure that’s something you know all too well, Evangeline” The retort slipped from her lips cooly as she turned watched her brothers on the training mat, not even glancing in the magnetron’s direction. Thea could feel Evangeline’s cold gaze practically burning a hole in the side of her head, knowing that she had struck a nerve.

”You know, this holier-than-thou bullshit of yours will only work for so long, Princess”. The Samos girl bit out and Althea wondered if she was imagining biting off her head with each snap of her teeth. “Soon enough, Cal and I will be married and things are going to change. I’ll be the future queen and you’ll be shipped off to marry some noble blooded idiot far away”

Despite herself, Althea couldn’t help but glance at her future sister-in-law in surprise. What did she know of her mother’s plans?

”My father is a smart man”. Evangeline said with a satisfied tug of her lips. “He knows there are very few reasons as to why you haven’t already secured a betrothal, the most likely one being our queen has something bigger planned for you”

”You shouldn’t speak on matters you know nothing about”. Thea told her firmly, ignoring the irritation sparking within her. Giving in would only please the predator that was Evangeline Samos and she refused to give her the satisfaction.

”Don’t I?” Evangeline countered. “Afterall, the best way to secure an alliance is through marriage. I’m sure the princes of Piedmont would think you a fine prize in exchange for some help in the war”

Thea could not stop the twitch in her cheek at the mention of the fate she was often threatened with. Judging by the magnetron’s smirk, Evangeline noticed.

”Is that what you are, Evangeline?” Thea asked, unable to keep the bite from her words. “A prize for my all my big brother’s hard work? Or is he yours?”

The words seemed to have the desired affect with the way Evangeline scowled, eyes so dark that another would be frightened. Althea wasn’t. Growing up with the Whisper Queen for a mother hardened her to such feeble attempts to threaten.

”Next, Evangeline!” Instructor Arven barked out, breaking the moment between the two.

The magnetron refused to take her eyes off the princess as she rose from beside her. “Why don’t you watch and learn, Princess” She sneered at her. “I’ll show you what a true Queen looks like”

Althea held her gaze cooly, never flinching, before watching the silver haired girl turn and make her way onto the training floor with that infamous Samos arrogance of hers.

Evangeline Samos was a different breed of Silver. It was no surprise that she won Queenstrial; she had been training her entire life to succeed and certainly had the ambition and arrogance to back it up. Althea always found her a particularly anomaly due to the sheer struggle she had getting into her thoughts. There was rarely anyone who could avoid the precision of her whisper ability, besides her mother, but Evangeline Samos came very close. Attempting to get into the magnetron’s mind seemed to prove a gruelling if not impossible task the few times that Thea had attempted it and the only agenda such efforts seemed to serve was severely tiring her out. 

The whole thing made the young princess wary. Her mother had always taught her that if you know a person’s fear then you know them; so, the fact of the matter was, Althea had no idea who Evangeline truly was and that was why she could never trust her. Although, it wasn’t as if she had imagined her future sister-in-law and her becoming the best of friends anyway so it was not so great a loss.

She watched the silver haired girl throw a fan of sharp metal darts, each one manipulated by her lethal ability to strike the moving targets dead centre. As much as she and Evangeline did not get on, she had to admit that she certainly was the best of the best. The thought did not bring her much comfort, only serving to further worry about her brother’s life once they were married.

”What happened to playing nice?”

Thea turned at the sound of the familiar chuckle, having already felt her brothers’ warmth approaching. 

“She started it” The young princess said simply as the boys took a seat at each side of her; Maven on the right and Cal on the left. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of them, clearly they had worked up a sweat. “On my colours, you’re all sweaty”

”That’s what happens when you’re actually training and not practicing _mindfulness_ on the side lines” Cal teased and Maven snorted in response.

Athea scowled. “Well, at least I smell nice” She countered, causing her brothers to gawk in offence.

”If you were feeling left out, all you had to do was say so, little sister” Maven grinned mischievously over her head at Cal and, before the youngest Calore could even consider attempting to escape, she was engulfed in a sweaty brother sandwich.

It was about as pleasant as it sounds.

”Get off, you’re being gross!” Althea whined, trying to worm her way out of the cage that her brothers’ arms had created.

”Don’t you want a hug from your brothers?” Maven mocked, giving her a playfully squeeze.

”Not when you smell like a pair of training socks” The young princess tried to pull away again.

”You’re hurting our feelings, Thea” Cal pouted and she elbowed him in the side causing Maven to bark with laughter when Cal winced away. “Ouch!”

”Thats what you get” Althea told him, moving off the bench while they were distracted and brushing down her training outfit. “You know I have luncheon after this with all the ladies and their mothers, I cannot very well show up smelling like a jock strap”

”But wouldn’t it make for interesting conversation if you did” Cal chuckled before wincing again and clutching his side. “Thea, did you really have to hit so hard?”

”Stop acting like a child, you’ll be fine” She brushed off, restraining a satisfying smirk. 

“Yeah, walk it off, Cal” Maven smirked, not so subtle about his amusement.

”Don’t you start” Thea warned and Maven held up his hands in surrender. She looked between her two brothers and shook her head with a smile; they were complete idiots but they were her idiots.

The next few hours of training passed by in a blur of tireless routine and exercise before Thea found herself trudging towards her chambers to freshen up before the dreaded clock chimed half past eleven. The thought of spending almost two hours with the Queenstrial girls and their tittering mothers made the young princess wish for the ground to swallow her whole. Unfortunately, she knew that her presence would not be excused, especially considering that she was still skating on relatively thin ice with her mother.

So, after a great deal of internal complaint, Althea Calore prepared for Luncheon...


End file.
